One Night Affair
by Ltscw
Summary: She was always curious as to how the famous Evans twin was on the inside. And she didn't mean personality wise either. She quickly found out though during one afternoon alone in the school auditorium...


We had never seen eye to eye and I suppose we probably never would. She was flashy, I was conservative. She would always be trying to show off, and I would stay in the shadows. She would always boast about how good or perfect she was, and I wouldn't though everyone always complimented me on my work and how amazing my songs were. I would always blush and smile at the comments as would my boyfriend Troy. He and I had been dating ever since she broke thing off with him just to be with my ex-boyfriend Ryan Evans. But the thing is, I was more than happy to be with Troy. In fact, we were completely in love with each other. The problem was that she, the one and Sharpay Evans, had a thing for him as well though he would never, or as he said, would never go for a girl like her. She immediately made him turn away each time she would come near him. But of course he would immediately come to me and wrap his arms around my body. Not that I would complain about it of course. I always felt safe and warm in his embrace. Plus I knew in my heart that we were going to get married someday just from the way we always looked at each other. But she, and for what reason I don't know why, peaked my curiosity not only in the emotional sense, but in the physical one as well.

You see we were all in our senior year and getting ready to graduate. I had already taken the next step with Troy the night of our homecoming dance with us giving everything, both emotionally and physically, to each other. We now make love every so often with me on birth control and him using a condom every time. Though I can't wait to feel him make love to me fully. But on some days I couldn't wait to see her come into the halls at school swaying her hips in her seductive manner just to keep the attention of all the boys around her. That in turn would turn me on making me just a bit jealous on the inside since I wanted to be with her just one time. It was all that I wanted. Little did I know though that I was going to get that chance later in the day after school let out…

Practice for the senior year production had just let out a short while earlier. Troy had already kissed me goodnight saying he would call me later. I smiled saying I would hear from him then after saying I love you to each other. After that it just left me and her as I cleaned things up while she looked over the script religiously like her life depended on it. But it was pretty typical of her since she liked being the star of the shows. Even with Gabriella showing her up twice last year when she and Troy were still together. "Jeez…why can't I just get one scene with Troy? It's always Gabriella!"

"It's probably because Darbus doesn't want to cause a conflict of interest since he is my boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me. I still don't get what he sees in you."

"Probably because I'm about the same as Gabriella of whom you remember stole Ryan from me."

"That's just mixed up." she sighed setting the script she was reading on top of the piano. "I thought for sure I would be able to get him to come my way."

"Can't always get what you want in life Sharpay."

"Well you got lucky and did."

"Yeah and I wouldn't change a thing about that. I'm pretty much sure that me and him are going to get married in the future."

"You two are that sure of each other eh?"

"Yeah we are." I responded smiling up at her. "But you do still have Zeke on your tail don't you?"

"Don't remind me. I can't stand the guy." that quickly peaked my curiosity. She hasn't dated anyone yet? "He's worse than Chad."

"Well at least he's dating Taylor so you've got nothing to worry about there."

"Hmph…maybe I should be with a girl instead…" I immediately looked up into her eyes and asked "Have you ever been curious enough to try to?"

"What? No! Why have you?"

"Once or twice." I admitted. "Troy knows about it since we're honest with each other."

"Oh…I see. Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Not, not yet." I admitted blushing while she walked up to me. I was leaning against the side of the piano as I watched her striding effortlessly to me in her high heels and man was she sexy.

"Well how about we experiment then?"

"What? Here? Shar we'll get caught!"

"Oh relax! There isn't anyone here other than you and me. I'm sure it'll be fine. But just one kiss and that's it. Nothing more."

"Right." I responded feeling a bit disappointed. She nodded in response as I felt her hands rest on my waist just above the top of my jeans. Letting one hand slowly trace along her right side I could feel her shaky breath against my lips. "Just like we're practicing a movie scene or something."

"Sure." she said. It was easy to tell she was nervous as was I since this was something I had dreamed about. I nodded smiling at her gently and finally let our lips touch softly. We first shared a few small kisses. Nothing major really. More like what you would see if a couple were greeting or saying goodbye to each other. "Okay…umm…that was awkward. Maybe we should try something different."

"Whatever you're comfortable with." I said feeling her pull me closer to her body. Getting more excited I almost couldn't wait to see how this was going to go. I wasn't sure if we were going to go the slow and gentle route or all in. But feeling her lips crashing into mine I knew it was definitely option two. Wrapping my arms around her waist I returned the kiss passionately, her tongue brushing against my lips begging for entrance. I couldn't wait so I parted my lips letting her in. The way she felt against mine was warm, wet, and inviting as our tongues snaked around and against each other. I was already in heaven as things continued to get hot and heavy between us. Being the innocent one behind the scenes I could feel my underwear getting damp through my jeans from all the excitement I was experiencing. But the need for air forced us to finally pull back. But I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked up and saw her lust filled eyes. "Listen Shar, we can stop here or…"

"You said you've wanted to try to be with a girl at least once right?"

"Y…yeah…why do you ask?"

"I'm willing to try just this once. But this stays between me and you understand?"

"Yeah, sure." I responded smiling. "Just between me and you. That I can definitely promise."

"Good. Tell anyone and I swear I'll tear you apart."

"You have no reason to worry." I said just before I felt her crashing her lips back onto mine. I quickly went for her blouse, getting it unbuttoned, un-tucked from her skirt, and off her body leaving her in a white lace bra that was almost see through. Licking my lips my eyes immediately caught sight of her erect nipples that were already trying to poke their way through the thin material. "Like what you see Kelsi?"

"Yeah." I responded blushing. "I actually do."

"Just so you know then," she said smirking back at me while slowly slipping the shoulder straps off her shoulders. "I have never had sex before in case you're wondering."

"That's fine." I said while pulling my shirt up and off leaving me in a red lace bra.

"Wow, fancy lingerie you have there. Troy must love that."

"He does." I purred. "He's the one who bought it for me."

"He's got good taste." she responded reaching around undoing her bra and then letting it fall to the floor. Gasping after seeing her erect full nipples I leaned in taking one into my mouth teasing, biting, and licking at it while eliciting moans from deep within in her that got me even turned on. "Oh god Kelsi…that fucking feels amazing."

"Good to hear."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." she moaned while I felt her undo my bra letting my full breasts fall free from their confines. "You know, I realize we've seen each other naked before but this is something different."

"School showers don't count." I said smirking while standing upright again. "This is just one time. After tonight we just get to enjoy the views."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me." I nodded still smirking while her hands undid my belt and then my jeans as I kicked my shoes off to the side. "Now how about I get these off?"

"I never thought you'd ask. Go ahead. I think you'll like what you see."

"Perhaps I will if what is happening is any indication." she said pulling my jeans down and then letting them pool at my ankles. "Oh wow, even a matching thong. Very skimpy of you."

"I like feeling sexy." I admitted undoing her skirt but surprising her by pulling that and her bikini underwear down her gorgeous legs. "Mmm…you're so wet Shar. I might have to take care of that."

"Name where." she responded to me. She really was getting into this!

"Lay on the piano bench."

"Oh, okay." she said strutting her naked body over to it. Laying down like I had asked I got a full look at her naked body. Everything from her petite breasts with their engorged nipples, shapely waist, legs to kill for, and seeing that she kept her pussy well shaved made me lick my lips in anticipation. "What's next?"

"Well you see," I responded going over and kneeling down between her legs. "I'm going to drive you wild in ways that you can't even imagine. And if you're good, maybe I'll give you a surprise."

"Let's just see how good you are first."

"As you wish." I said opening her wet pussy with my fingers and exposing her wet clit. "Oh god Shar you're so wet. I am so going to enjoy this."

"Prove it." she purred at me. I couldn't believe this! She was actually challenging me! This was so on. Taking on her request I immediately began licking at her clit, teasing it further out of hiding as I heard her gasping. Yeah, I knew what I was doing thanks to the couple of times Troy had pleasured me. The way she tasted, the way her juices ran onto my tongue while I dipped it into her virginity was driving me wild. I could tell it was also by the way she was gasping and tangling her fingers into my hair bringing me further into her virgin pussy. And yes I was somewhat of a naughty girl in bed. That's another story though. "Fuck Kelsi! Oh god what is this feeling?"

"You're about to have your first orgasm that's what." I said moaning. "And I can't wait to give it to you."

"Yes! Please!" she screamed out passionately. God I can't believe she was into this so much! But the more she squirmed and squealed each time I teased her clit I knew she was at her boiling point. A few minutes later she came screaming loud, her juices flowing into my mouth as I lapped them up hungrily until finally she was able to calm down enough to speak. "Holy shit that was amazing. I think I'm up for that surprise."

"Good. Stay laying like you are and close your eyes." nodding enthusiastically she did as asked while I reached into my purse grabbing out the dildo I had forgotten to take out from the previous weekend with Troy and brought it to her now dripping wet pussy. "Now the question is, would you like to remain a virgin or you up to a little sex without the worry of protection?"

"What do you mean…oh wow. Will that really fit in me?"

"Yeah. You just have to get past the pain. But I'll only use it if you want me to."

"No go ahead." she nodded smiling at me. I still couldn't believe this was happening! She was allowing me to have my way with her! Hesitating another moment was out of the question as I spread her vaginal lips open with my fingers again and slow began slipping the dildo into her right until I hit her hymen. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Just go!" she pleaded at me seductively. Knowing this was only between us there was no way I could deny her. A deep breath and a couple seconds later she squeaked wincing when I pushed past her hymen breaking it and slipping the dildo as deep into her as I safely could. "Wow…stop for a moment."

"Sure." I said using my now free hand to slip two fingers into myself. Yes, I do masturbate too. It's completely natural. But a couple minutes later she gave me the go ahead and slowly I made love to her but this time I was gentle until she got used to things. But once she was she went wild and had me fuck her until she came to another screaming orgasm. I had a small one myself during that process but I was ready for more. "Damn that was amazing. Can I try now?"

"Absolutely." I said smirking as I took off my thong and then laying myself on top of the piano. Propping my legs open I purred seductively "Go for it. I'm all yours." And boy did she ever as I enjoyed three of the most amazing orgasms I had ever had that night. So now she not only knows how to drive a woman wild, I also got her to learn how to eat out a woman and use her fingers to pleasure not only herself, but the woman she was with if she were to ever experience something like that again. All I can say though is that with the way she used my dildo on me, I definitely ended up walking home pretty funny that night.

Six years later though me and Troy were married with a family of our own. Our first born was an accidental surprise during our junior year in college but little Joey brought a lot of life into our lives and we couldn't have been happier. And then one year after we had graduated little Faith Marie Bolton came into our lives giving Troy the daddy's little girl he had always wanted. We had settled our family down in a quiet suburb on the far edge of Austin, Texas after me and him had both accepted jobs in the area. Oh and as for Sharpay? Well let's just say that we kept in close contact after that night. Even before we graduated we both smirked at each other in secret knowing that any clues of the amazing night we had shared had to stay secret. Not that I minded though since it was a memory that I knew I was never going to forget. Especially now that I had found out that she was moving close by to us. So if that's going to be any indication, I would have to say that our little rendezvous' were far from over…


End file.
